Monster High School
by DarkRosePetals
Summary: Well this is my story of when i went to mobster high school Inuyasha: And got me as i bf Sakura: Shut up where not even going out!
1. What a Monster School!

A New Place

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha sadly

DarkRosePetals: Why can't I own Naruto and Inuyasha?

Sakura: Because you didn't make it

DarkRosePetals" *sobbs*

Inuyasha: -_- I would not want you to own me

DarkRosePetals: AHHHH*sobbs harder*

Sakura:*Whacks inuyasha head* Shut up that was mean

Inuyasha: Owww okay okay fine

DarkRosePetals: inuyasha *sniff* Can you *sniff* do the disclaimer *sniff*

Inuyasha: Ughhh fine DarkRosePetals Dose not own Naruto or Inuyasha

DarkRosePetals: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU MEANY PANTS!*sobbs*

Inuyasha: WHAT you told me to never mind on with the story

Sakura Pov:

Beep Beep Beep SMASH! I groaned as I rolled over to look at the time. It was 6:03 I sighed and got up. I went to the bathroom and stripped and went in the shower.

(Inuyasha: Hehehe I would like to see that DarkRosePetals: *Whacks him on the head* Perv!) I washed my long waist length bubble gum hair.(Inuyasha: Her hair is made of bubble gum? DarkRosePetals: No! Shut up!)

I jumped out and wrapped the towel around my body and went to the sink and began to brush my teeth.

I dried of my hair and brushed it as I went to my closet. I picked a lace black bra and underwear.

I slipped them on and picked out a off the shoulder black shirt with bold words that said **AM ****ON ****YOUR ****MIND ****EVEN ****IF ****YOU ****LOVE ****ME ****OR ****HATE ****ME.**

I put on black skinny jeans and my zebra converse. I grabbed a white jacket and slip it on and ran out the house with toast in my mouth. I got in my black mustang and rode to school.

Oh am sorry I didn't tell you how I am. Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I have waist length pink hair.

You have a problem with it go fuck yourself. I have apple green eyes and I have no parents.

They died when I was 3 and I was taken in by my grandma. She died when I was 12 so now am 15 and I live alone.

I didn't really have to worry my parents were filthy rich but I still work just in case.

I parked into the school and got out. I looked around and HOLY SHIT THAT'S A HUGE SCHOOL.

I just gaped at it and walked in. *Ten minutes later * "I am lost" I said with a said. I walked right into a wall and fell flat on my butt and groaned in pain.

"Oww stupid wall" I looked up and found that I was a person. He had white hair to his waist and oddly hed had dog ears.

You could see a sharp tooth stick out and he had honey brown eyes. I blushed slight looking down.

"S-s-sorry" I said cursing under my breath for stuttering. He smirked and helped me up.

"Its no problem , thanks for calling me a wall, you must be the new kid" He said sniffing me. I looked at him like had gone crazy.

"Umm yeah and umm i would not like to be sniffed if you don't mind." I said alittle freaked out. "Oh sorry but its true what they say you're a human and your in a monster school" he said.

I looked at him with my eyes wide "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. He nodded "This school is filled with monster and other stuff" He said.

I looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Okay if thats true take me to the office so i can get my scheduled " I said irrirtated.

He smriked and said" My name is Inuyasha too don't forget" He said proudly. i sweatdroped and got alittle irritated at his ego.

"Okay don't get to cocky or else am goanna have to shove something up your ass that shouldn't be there" i said threathing.

He laughed "Wow someone is feisty he' I like them feisty" He said. I only glared at him.

I followed him to the office and walked in. I saw a lady with short black hair and a tail coming out her well you know. She looked up and smiled "Hello may i help you?" She asked

"I'm the new student and i need my scheduled" I said. She nodded and handed it to me. "Okay your classes are on there have a nice day" she said

I nodded and walked out with Inuyasha and sighed while saying "This is going to be one crazy school"

"You finally noticed?" he said. I glared at him again to back off or eles as he just smiled. I smiled softly and though am goanna like this school.

DarkRosePetals: Sorry it's short I kind of was in a rush

Sasuke: Am I goanna be in it

DarkRosePetals: Yes and other people form Naruto and inuyasha

Inuyasha: Is Sakura goanna be with me?

DarkRosePetals: Yep

Sasuke: WHAT no am goanna be with Sakura

Inuyasha: No

Sasuke: Yes

Inuyasha: No

Sasuke: Yes

Inuyasha: No

Sasuke: YES

Inuyasha: NO

Sasuke: YES

Inuyasha: NO

DarkRosePetals: SHUT UP gosh everytime I make a story….anyway you guys can vote on who sakura should be with and we will she who gets her bi bi R&R


	2. Meeting The Monsters

Monster High School

Hi people here is the next chap hope you like it!

Sakura: DarkRosePetals dose not own naruto or inuyasha

DarkRosePetals: AHHHHH WHY WHY*sobs*

Sakura: *sweat drops* Okay on with the story

"I'll take you to your class if you want" Inuyasha offered. I nodded knowing if I didn't go with him I would get lost.

As we walked to class I had a feeling that I was going to be in some kind of crazy station. When we walked in everyone went quite. Inuyasha took a seat and I sat by him.

It was 8:20 and the teacher wasn't even here. I finally asked "Where is the teacher?" I said irritated. He chuckled at my irritation. "He's always late for some reason but he should be here soon" he said.

At the same time the teacher just walked in. He had gray or sliver spike hair and a white eye patch over his left eye, and also a white mask covering his bottom face "Hello class am sorry am late I was on the p- "LIAR" The class yelled. I sweat drop so did the teacher.

"Anyway we have a new student oh and by the way my name is Kakashi" He said smiling under his mask. My eyes followed towards them trying to figure out what type of creature he was.

I smiled back as he sent me a sigh to stand up and introduce myself. I sighed and stood up in front of the class. I'm not good with the "first impressionism" they usually turn out well, bad.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural before you ask and I like music and other stuff I dislike whores and arrogant assholes" I said sitting back down in my sit next to Inuyasha .

"Okay….that was umm good I guess anyway do whatever you want just don't disturb me" Kakashi said sitting back in his chair reading a wait…what A PORN BOOK!

I guess teachers are prevs here. I sighed and turned to inuyasha "So do you know anyone here?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, TenTen, Kagome, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Itachi, and …" He stopped and growled.

I looked confused and turned around to see a boy who looked like inuyasha but with purple marks on his face. He had the same looks and features just like twins, but he seemed more older and mature than him.

I blushed at him slight and looked away as he smirked while inuyasha growled. He walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello beautiful blossom my name is Sesshomaru and yours?" I blushed hard "S-s-sakura" I cursed that I stuttered. Inuyasha braked" What are you doing here?" "Oh am hurt I can't even visit my little brother?"

I really wasn't surprised the looked alike so I kind of figured. "Shut up don't you have a class to go to?" He said angrily. "No I have a free class so I really don't know what to do" Sesshomaru said.

I sighed as the bell rung. I got up and took my books as i followed inuyasha. I thought i just head someone say she will be mine. I must be hearing things.

As we walkd down the hall i saw so many different creatures and monsters. I thought it was pretty cool that i went to a monster school.

As we entered the class room we heard loud screaming coming from the back. " WHAT THE FUCK TEME THAT HURT" said a boy with blond hair and once blue eyes.

"Hn, Dobe" the other one said with raven hair that looks like a chickens butt and dark black eyes. He looked like a prick with a 50 foot pole up his ass.

Inuyasha just rubbed the back off his head irritated and walked up to them. I followed him, because some of the guys were looking at me in a way that I didn't like.

"Sakura i want you to meet Naruto and Sasuke "He said pointing to them. I smiled and said"Hi am Sakura".

"HI AM NARUTO BEILEVE IT!" He yelled. *sweat drop* Okay that would have been nice if my ear didn't hurt.

Naruto had whiskers and kind of spiky teeth, he had a red orange tail coming from his well you know. I was guessing he was a fox but not really sure.

"Hn, Sasuke" he said with no emotion. I was guessing that i was goanna die before i was old and lose my hearing cause of Naruto begin to loud and irritated everyday by Sasuke.

Did i metion that there was nothing wrong with Sasuke? He had no sigh of begin a monster or an animal.

"Hey guys and who is this are you replacing me WHY WHY!" said a girl with long blond hair and a bang covering one of her eyes. Her eyes were sky blue almost like Naruto's but lighter.

She had bunny ears and a little tail like a rabbit.

* sweat drop*"No Ino were not replacing you besides you to much of a loud mouth to replace" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Aww thanks oh wait what the hell! Thats mean" Ino said pouting. I giggled at her action as she looked at me.

Three more girls came over. They all seemed to be irritated by Ino's act or whatever she was doing.

One had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair in two buns. She had grey wolf ears and a grey tail.

The next one had raven waist lenght hair. Her eyes had was white and had no pupil.(sorry if i spelled that wrong) Se had raven cat ears and a tail. I awwed at her and she just blushed.

The last one had black hair to her lower back. Her eyes black but not like Sasuke's. She had sharp nails and a sharp teeth but, not like a scary type though.

They turned torward me and circled me. I felt nevorus and squrimed around the circle.

They finally smiled and the one with the buns said"Hi am TenTen this is Hinata and Kagome and you already meet Ino" She said pointing to them.

I nodded and smiled at them."Its nice to meet you am Sakura''I said. After that we took our seats as class began.

(Time skip)

The bell rung and I gathered all my stuff and started to walk out of class after inuyasha. Before i could say something i bumped into a person again! I mean what the hell is this whole school made of walls! Oh wait it is...never mind.

DarkRosePetals:What did she see and who was it or was it just a wall -_-

Sakura: Am not that clumsy! *silps on the grass*

DarkRosePetals:Yeah your not clumsy

Naruto: OH MY GOSE AM IN THIS CHAT YEAHHHHHH

DarkRosePetals: *swaet drop* Okay whatever flots your boat *mumbles*

DarkRosePetals: Anyway R&R!


End file.
